bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/Chronicles Of TheToughGuy: My Time On Bully Fanon Wiki
So many of the users on here did an autobiography of their time on here. So I figured now would be the time to do one about me. I don't know how long this blog will be, but please bear with me. How I Ended Up Here I've been playing Bully ''for quite a long time. I got the PlayStation 2 original back in the Christmas of 2006 and I loved playing since. I would play it A LOT. So much that my older brother would went crazy over nothing whenever I played it. Still doesn't like me playing it, but who gives a damn what he thinks. Anyway, I would play the hell out of it. Even went so far as to earn 100% one time. On Christmas Day of 2007, we got the original fat PlayStation 3 and I would play ''Bully ''on there as well. Still never got tired of it. Then the most awful thing happened: that PS3 broke. Got something called the Yellow Light Of Death, which causes the PS3 to turn off one second after turning the thing on. What was worse was that my copy of ''Bully ''was in there. This happened back in the early days of 2010. I would not get another PS3 until Christmas 2010, which meant all the PS games that I had were collecting dust for an entire year. Luckily, I got an Xbox 360 for Christmas of 2009, which meant that I could at least get ''Bully: Scholarship Edition ''and I did in May 2010. But between my PS3 dying and me getting the remake to my favorite game of all time, I was still bored. I only got one new game for the Xbox 360 that Christmas and that was ''Need For Speed: Shift. It was just that one game for the 360 that I had, so you had to guess that I got real bored of it right away. My mom bought me and my younger brother some used Xbox 360 games off of eBay for us not to get bored, but it just wasn't the same. Believe it or not, I was a complete addict. So I would go on the computer and look up stuff about Bully. During my search, I decided to look and see if there was a wiki about the game. Sometime before, I found a wiki about the Grand Theft Auto ''series and thought that it was the most amazing thing I ever found on the internet. So out of bordom, I decided to see if there was a wiki for ''Bully ''and I indeed found it. I was just amazed about finding the wiki for ''Bully ''and I came around a few times, checking out the activities that was happening on there. After a while, I chose to create an account and thus, I became a member of Bully Wiki''. I became a member on June 1, 2010. Back then, my original user name was BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN. Not the most original user name of all time, but I couldn't come up with anything else. When I first became a member of the wiki, all I ever did really was edit some pages, talked on some of the forums and blog posts and so forth. I barely talked to anyone on there. I mean I asked maybe Messi1983 (formerly DantheMan1983 I believe) and McJeff for some assistance from time to time, but that was it. But around a good month or two later, I noticed some users writing some stories. Stories about fictitious characters that they made up, attending Bullworth Academy during the same time as the game. I really enjoyed reading them, even if by now they are considered cringeworthy by the original authors. Those users were pretty much none other than JennyVincent (now known as SodaCat), SirLinkalot96 and At0micb0mb123. There was also Kateharrington, but I didn't get a chance to read her story, something I kinda do regret. After a few good months of reading fanfiction on the wiki, I noticed that all the activity has moved onto another wiki, Bully Fanon Wiki. At first, I didn't know whether to move on there since I was using my parents' computer and that I was worried about picking up viruses, but after a good thinking-over I decided to take that risk. A risk I did not regret taking. I created my account on Bully Fanon Wiki, aka here, on November 17, 2010. My Writing And Interactions With Other Users (2010-11) So I became a member on the wiki and it was great and all to talk to some of the users on here again, but I barely had anything to do on here. So there was one thing that I decided to do: write a story. I talked to At0micb0mb123 and SirLinkalot96 if I could do a crossover story like what they were doing. They said I could cross my story with theirs and so I started writing right away and thus my first story, A Year At Bullworth for C-Money ''was born. Now some of you may be abit concerned or confused about a crossover with B0mb's and Link's story. Those two, JennyVincent and maybe also Kateharrington pretty much crossed their stories over like what Rockstar did with the ''Grand Theft Auto IV ''Trilogy. If you've played those, then you should what I mean. But if you don't, then I'll explain it to you with an example. Imagine if my character C-Money decided to meet up with Link's character Greg Ryder at the beach and not long after the Preps attack and soon after that, the police come and try to arrest our characters. If you read my story and find out what happened to C-Money after the fight and want to know what happened to Greg, then you could go over and read Link's story to find out what happened to Greg. That's what we did most of the time in our stories. Most of the time, we would write about what happened to our characters after they meet up. Most of the time, at least. And it was fun. It was very fun writing the story and crossing over their characters in my story. Of course, it was short lived though as we Dan and McJeff did some user checks (don't know how it works) and found out that At0micb0mb123 doing sockpuppetry. Apparently, he made other accounts and was causing drama with them. Whether it was for entertainment or to antagonize us or God knows what, I just don't know. The accounts he used were from what I remembered Hal The Cheese Burger and Bullyrocks!. With the Hal The Cheese Burger account, he used it to antagonize himself. And as for the Bullyrocks! account, he claimed that it was his brother that lived in a completey different state. The one drama that I remember that he and this puppet caused was some stupid argument about ''Call Of Duty ''not being realistic and sucking. It was a terrible time for me. I was in a kind of denial about him doing it. I kinda butted heads with McJeff about the ordeal, but it didn't get too far like that of the arguments between Dan and Kingofawosmeness777, another user that I will cover soon. The least that Dan and McJeff did for At0micb0mb123 was to have him explain himself why he did what he did and maybe they would have let him return to editing on here and ''Bully Wiki. At least that's what I heard. But he never did. Four years later, we still haven't heard from him. I've gotten over it since. Now as for Kingofawosmeness777. Kingofawosmeness777 was another user on here that I crossed my story with. His character was Malcolm Evans, who joined the Preps in his story. King pretty much claimed that he was a rich kid in the real world. Now whether that was true or not, I don't know. But like At0micb0mb123, he too had made sockpuppets and was causing drama on the wiki. He also would butt heads with Dan and when those two went at each other, it was basically World War III on the internet. In fact, I mainly stayed clear of those two when they were at it. But when Dan and McJeff did the userchecks on him, they found out that he made sockpuppets. I don't remember which were his accounts, but he must have made maybe five or six accounts. Perhaps more. But that didn't stop there, he basically tried everything he could to get back on here. But when he knew that it wasn't going to work, he then decided to make another wiki based on Bully. Called it Bullworth Academy Wiki. It didn't last long though. I think it was taken down shortly after. And I'm not so sure how, but they finally decided to let him back on the wiki. All this happened throughout 2011. While the whole drama was going on, I was still writing my story. If you haven't read my original story, I'll tell you about it without spoiling the story. It was kinda, how you say, a hybrid between Bully ''(C-Money attending Bullworth Academy), ''Grand Theft Auto ''(my character goes to places like Liberty City, Alderney City and Carcer City from ''Manhunt), Saints Row ''(over-the-top crap and man, was some of the things I wrote over-the-top) and ''Harry Potter ''(my character goes after the man who killed his family). If you dislike ''Saints Row: The Third ''and ''Saints Row IV ''and you read this story as well as the two after it, you would probably love those two games more than reading my fanfic. I finished my first story in November 2011 and didn't start writing until January 1, 2012. During that time, I just chilled out on here and got to know my fellow users on here more. It was pretty good. The Near-Death March (2012-13) So sometime back in 2011, these two users signed onto the wiki. These two users were Memai and Professorpineapple. They didn't really do much on here at first. But sometime around February, that was when they decided to voice their opinions. Memai made a blog about how everyone was patting each other on the back and not giving criticism when it comes to each other's fanfiction. She was kinda hard on me the most when I was writing my second story, ''The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money. According to her as well as Professorpineapple, I wasn't really developing my character that well and I was doing alot of over-the-top stuff in my story. One of those moments was the Jocks quoting The Outsiders. Reflecting on it, it was a stupid decision that I thought would be cool. Now that I really think about it, a rock has a higher IQ than the Jocks in the game. HAHA. Because of those two, I was really trying to improve my writing. In fact, I even went so far as to ask Professorpineapple how I could improve my writing. But then I ignored it and then both her and Memai pretty much attacked me. Dick move on my end which I was sorry for. But you know what, if there's one thing that you haven't learn from me yet, it's that I don't take criticism very, very well. My whole life, I was always criticized by my parents (mainly my dad), my stupid older brother and alot of the punk kids at school. So it's hard for me to take criticism lightly like I should. Anyway, so I finished my second story around the end of 2012 and started my third story on January 1, 2013. I was hoping that maybe I would improve my writing with this story. But of course, I didn't. Both The Next Year and The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money just had alot of plotholes and grammar issues. In fact, I wasn't really proud of The Next Year At Bullworth. I even had to retcon one plotline in the story because I felt that it made C-Money overpowered. Last thing I wanted to write was a superhero story. For quite a while (maybe a month or two, I can't remember), I was thinking about ending my writing. Just stopping. It seemed like that I could never get any better. But then, I don't know why. Something happened. I don't remember what it was. But I decided to continue. Once I finish The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money, I decided to write another story starring C-Money. Only this time, I won't have to rely on another story to tell what happens. I was originally going to write a companion series for the first trilogy that starred Jimmy Hopkins and acted as sequels to Bully, but I decided to ditch that due to the backlash of the first trilogy. Probably for the best too. During the last few months of 2013 and after I finished writing The Final Year, I came up with several ideas for new stories to write. One was a zombie story, another was a slasher-based story, and the other one was a prequel to Bully ''set in the 1980s. So yeah, I was brainstorming stories that I probably won't ever get to write. But in the end, I decided to go with the zombie story first and thus, ''Bully: The Undead Story ''was born. Of course, I wouldn't start writing it until February 1, 2014. My Departure And My Return (2014) I started writing my spin-off story/prequel, ''Life In Carcer City For C-Money, on January 1, 2014. I wrote maybe about four chapters of it as well as two chapters of Bully: The Undead Story ''right before I lost my interest to write. This happened around mid-February. I don't know why exactly, but I was depressed. So depressed that I lost interest in writing. This same depression nearly cost me to fail Chemistry in school. I guess it was just that I was nearing the end of my senior year or something. But there was also things going on in my life. I don't really want to go into detail about what happened. In fact, I don't want to even talk about it. I was probably gone for about six months from this place. But then after an incident that I got myself into (which again I don't want to talk about), my parents wanted me to see a therapist. I was suppose to start college right away, but they didn't let me after my incident. So pretty much, I was stuck at home while my friends are out enjoying life. In fact, I still am stuck at home. I only have one friend that I got see and even then, I don't see him as much as I want to. So because of the lack of activities, I returned to writing in August. But by that time, almost everyone has left. There was barely anyone left on here. It was just me and MichaelDiaz101. Even though there was no one left, I decided to continue ''Life In Carcer City ''and hold up on ''The Undead Story. So for the next four months, I pretty much wrote my spin-off story. Around the time I nearly finished, everyone came back on the wiki. Here And Now (2015) I've been writing my stories all year long, releasing some random blogs from time to time like this and My Question To You All ''blogs, and been interacting with you people. I am so glad to interact with so many of you people, whether it was throughout the five years here or just during this year. I love you all. In many ways, you guys are my friends, even if I don't ever see you in person. I don't know how long I will be on here, but I plan on being here for a really good while. I'm not leaving anytime soon. Doesn't matter if I completely lose interest in ''Bully ''(which I won't since it is one of my favorite Rockstar games), I will still be here no matter what. Well, this is the end of this autobiography. Now whether you stay on here throughout the final days of 2015 or plan on not visiting until the new year, I got one thing to say to you people. '''I HOPE YOU HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY, WHICHEVER YOU CELEBRATE, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!' And stay toned as I got a couple more blogs that I want to write. Category:Blog posts Category:TheToughGuy's Fanfiction